


I Came Back for You

by gr8escap



Series: Because of You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: The First Avenger, Doctor Who References, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Torchwood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Captain Jack Harkness meets Sergeant James Barnes (ispired by <a href="http://sassycassie-s-writing.tumblr.com/post/138560111501/do-you-trust-me">Do You Trust Me</a> (<a class="tumblelog">@sassycassie-s-writing</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came Back for You

The pub was dark and relatively quiet. The man behind the bar took advantage of the down time to clean the bar, he wiped the glass in his hand as he looked at the tired American Sergeant. He’d seen Sergeant Barnes in the pub on multiple occasions, usually with two other boisterous soldiers, always laughing, the three of them.

Tonight the sergeant was quiet, thoughtful; he kept looking into his amber filled glass as though it would give him the answers to the meaning of life. Reg knew the tired look well, having seen many soldiers come through before and after the effects of war. He’d been one of those soldiers in the last great war to end all wars and he knew the toll being away from kith and kin and having the blood of other men no older or smarter, no less tired, on your hands.

When the tall officer came through the door with a smile on his face, Reg lit up. “Captain! What brings you around these parts? You know it’s dead as a dodo around this time of day.”

“Ah Reg.” the suave man lit the room with the toothy grin he gave in return, “I couldn’t pass this way without paying my respects.”

Reg pulled down a clean glass and an unusual looking bottle and set them in front of the Captain. “Your usual, I’m guessing.”

“Thank you Reg. Well hello Sergeant.” The Captain flashed another pretty smile to go with the incredibly friendly welcome for the man next to him.

The sergeant snapped to his feet with a salute, “Captain.”

“At ease, Sergeant.” The captain’s lips curved slightly, amused at the Sergeant’s formality “As you were. May I refill your glass?” the friendly tone held a sweet, almost flirty air. “Captain Jack Harkness.” He offered and poured the pale liquid with a flourish.

“Thank you, Captain.” The sergeant replied, “Sergeant James Barnes, 107th Infantry.”

“James.” The captain mused, his beacon of a smile slipping just a bit. “I’ll call you James, and you call me Jack. I’d rather drink with friends than soldiers tonight.”

The sergeant relaxed at the familiar address, “Well, my friends call me Bucky.” Bucky’s face softening with a welcoming smirk.

“Even better.” Jack’s smile returned and its warmth landed on Bucky again, “What has you drinking alone this early in the evening, if I might ask?”

“Homesick, sir.” Bucky fell back into formal address out of habit.

“Jack.” The Captain replied softly.

Bucky regarded the man, he was tall and handsome, with a chiseled jaw and a brilliant but cheeky grin. His eyes were a familiar clear blue and if he looked too long he thought he might get lost. Jack wore a traditional RAF airman’s uniform with a long wool coat that he’d draped over the barstool to his left.

“You’re an American, sir, fighting for the RAF?” Bucky thought he saw a slip in the man’s features, a break in his ready smile.

Jack watched as the sergeant took a long swallow of the spirits with only the slightest wince, appreciated the bob of his adams apple and his long neck as the fluid chased down his throat. ‘This must be some kind of punishment’ Jack thought. He’d posed as “James” then to woo the man whose identity he now enjoyed. He’d known the man’s destiny and he’d fallen anyway. Jack was actually glad that this meeting wasn’t planned, equally relieved to not know the destiny of the beautiful Sergeant to his right. In war there are too many deaths; Jack didn’t want to think of such a fate for the homesick young man with the silvery blue eyes.

“Yes.” Jack sighed the answer, a tired sound that Bucky recognized and felt deep down. “So, homesick? Who has you wishing and drinking tonight? Pretty young thing?”

“No – uh – yessir,” Bucky’s words slurred slightly as he offered a pretty, crooked smirk that turned to a frown too quickly. “Missin’ someone pretty special.”

Jack indicated a seat away from the bar, “Come on, let’s get comfortable and you can tell me all about her.”

Bucky swayed when he stood, confused at how the one drink he’d had and the shot he’d taken from the Captain’s bottle could have him feeling woozy, Jack laid a hand on his left shoulder steadying him as Jack rose and gathered his coat, hat and his bottle and glass in the other hand. “Easy there, Sarge. I think you’d better go with something lighter than this stuff.” Jack said, lifting the bottle in mock salute.

Bucky’s half-smile returned, “’M good Cap’n.” as he successfully gathered his own hat and glass then led them both toward the table Jack had indicated.

“Now when am I going to get you to call me Jack?” Bucky saw the ever-present grin leveled at him again as they lowered themselves simultaneously into their chairs and it warmed him, “It seems I have only heard you call me ‘Captain’ and ‘Sir’.”

“Apologies, I think you’re right about that bottle.” Bucky responded, “what _are_ you drinking?”

“A little something out of this world.” Jack chuckled. “Tell me about your sweetheart.”

“Loose lips sink ships,” Bucky nearly giggled before shaking his head. “Oh, that’s still the wrong branch, Army, RAF and navy?”

Jack burst into fits of laughter before partially sobering to reassure Bucky, “Anything you say’s between you and me.”

“’S not a she.” Bucky blushed, “Stevie. Doesn’t even know how beautiful he is. Shhhh…”

“Oh, Bucky.” Jack chuckled, putting a hand gingerly on Bucky’s thigh. “You don’t have to hide that from me, in fact, I’m willing to bet you have a picture stowed away somewhere.”

Bucky couldn’t help but both blush and feel eager to share, “This isn’t some kind of trick is it?” he still felt wary.

“Oh no.” Jack’s warm chuckle reassured Bucky, “I’m the last one to try and pull that kind of thing.”

Bucky stuck his hand into his jacket and pulled out a letter he’d received back in basic training, with a photo of him with his arm slung across Steve’s skinny shoulders, both of them grinning from ear to ear on the beach. “This is from before.” Bucky frowned, instantly making Jack miss Bucky’s smile, just like Bucky missed smiles from Steve like the one in the photo. “Before the war.”

Jack’s appreciative whistle as he took the small snapshot for a closer look caused Bucky to look around anxiously, but he found nothing, not a soul in the place other than Reg who was still focused on cleaning bottles and glasses. “He’s a real masterpiece. A little slim.”

“Stevie’s just fine.” Bucky’s hackles went up in defense.

“Oh, he’s a sight better than fine, don’t get yourself worked up. He’s stunning.”

“I never told him. I’m going out into the trenches tomorrow and I never told him.” Bucky said softly, sadly. “I’ve already killed more people than I thought one man could kill and I’m going out, closer to the front than ever before. Tomorrow.”

Jack took Bucky by the hand, opened his long, slender fingers and laid the photo into the palm of his hand, closing his fingers over Bucky’s. “You’ll get to tell him.” Jack tried to reassure Bucky, even though he didn’t know the outcome of this one at all. He cursed himself silently for not knowing. He could easily bounce into a future moment and back but that wasn’t wise.

Jack didn’t always have the noblest of intentions, this might even be one of those times, he mused as they drank, Bucky went back to traditional whiskey and he from his signature bottle. The hazy look in Bucky’s eyes was partially alcohol and partially a wistful homesick, lovestruck combination and it was making being ignoble almost regrettable. Nevertheless Jack invited Bucky to accompany him back to his place in spite of his misgivings.

Bucky followed Jack, his flirting was flattering and entertaining. He’d had no real plans for the night, aside from forgetting tomorrow. If he could he’d forget everything. The dashing Captain was a master flirt with an engaging smile and seemed to own the world. ‘Who wouldn’t be swayed?’ Bucky thought as he both watched the swagger of the man ahead of him and swayed a little himself due to the whiskey and the after effects of whatever it was his companion had been drinking. Jack turned around and waited, his long coat swinging with the turn like the skirts of a dame. Bucky thought about how what he was doing, and what he’d been lamenting all night were so wrong. He didn’t want to look Jack in the eye.

“Don’t worry.” Jack reassured him, his lips curving into a bow, “we’re safe here.”

They entered the building and were met by a pretty blonde girl with red lips and her hair perfectly coiffed, “Jack.” She cooed sweetly, smoothing her red oval nails over her crinoline lined floral skirt, her voice thick with the local accent and musical, “Welcome home.” She kissed Jack’s jaw.

“Cecelia, this is my friend James.” Jack was careful to keep his friend comfortable with the least info and the friendliest tone. “James, my beautiful Cecelia.”

“Ma’am.” Bucky offered his sweetest, flirtiest smile for the bubbly blonde with the water-blue eyes and kissed her knuckles with a soft graze. “The pleasure is mine.”

“James, I’m sure it’s a mutual pleasure, you watch out for this scoundrel.” Cecelia admonished softly, not remotely swayed by the gallantry, no, she wouldn’t be. He’d seen Jack when he wasn’t trying. Bucky feared for anyone who would be wooed by Jack at the height of his seduction. “You two go settle in, I’ll have something sent up. I was just about to go wash my hair and get ready to turn in.”

“Please, don’t go to any trouble.” Bucky called after her as she fairly floated up the stairs, he felt like he was so far out of his element, and he was _never_ out of his element.

“Don’t worry about her.” Jack offered with a smirk, “She’s a force to be reckoned with which is one of the reasons I like her.”

Bucky didn’t miss the wink as Jack led him into a room with a fireplace, the fire already going strong. They sat facing one another on the straight-backed sofa, “Not the most comfortable – not my favorite era for decorating.” Jack grinned.

“So, you and Cecelia? I must have gotten my signals crossed.” Bucky blurted out.

Jack just laughed a hearty laugh, “You like girls and boys don’t you Bucky? Why choose? There’s so much more to life and so many limitations already.”

“I’d never really thought about it until recently. Until I had to face death time and time again.”

“I’m not saying it’s easy here. We’re in the wrong place. The wrong time.” Jack’s smile waned, ever so slightly, before returning. “But I know how to be safe. Do you trust me?”

“I’m not sure I should. I’ve only just met you, and there was that poison you gave me.” Bucky gave Jack an absolutely devastatingly beautiful smile belying his serious tone.

“I didn’t let you get past the first one after I saw how poorly you handle your booze.” Jack grinned back, knowing that he was definitely not going to be noble tonight. Jack leaned forward, brushing his fingers along Bucky’s jaw. “Have you ever been kissed by a man Bucky?”

His blush was nearly hidden by the glow from the firelight but not quite, Jack’s fingers traced the color up to Bucky’s beautiful cheekbones before spreading them softly along his face. Bucky looked into the depths of blue that were so similar yet so different from Steve’s, trailed his gaze down Jack’s own alcohol tinted cheeks to his lips, getting closer and so tempting.

Jack watched Bucky’s features change from embarrassment to curiosity and intrigue; he delighted at the pink tongue that peeked out from between those lovely lips and the darkening of his stormy gray eyes as Bucky’s pupils widened. He grinned just before taking his taste, slowly and cautiously so that he wouldn’t spook the boy. He was. War had touched the boy inside this beautiful man but he was still just a boy.

Bucky wondered how this kiss would be different, but aside from the flowery scent and waxy texture of a pretty doll’s lips, the kiss had very little difference. He’d been kissed by aggressive and shy dames, by tender and abusive ones and this kiss was pleasant as the whiskey and whatever-that-was that Jack had been drinking mingled on his lips and in the breath around them. Jack’s fingers moved from Bucky’s face to card through the short hair at the back of his head and Bucky brought his hands up to Jack’s square jaw, so different from Steve’s slim chin and jaw, so different that he should forgive himself. He could call it practice. He’d want his first kiss with Steve to be perfect, practiced, not just kissing girls, but maybe this.

Jack could sense when he was losing Bucky’s interest to his thoughts of the pretty blonde in a snapshot and he pulled back tenderly with a mournful smile, “You’re thinking about someone else.” He teased. “This isn’t going to work, is it?”

“I’m sorry, you’ve been so wonderful, but I can’t not think of him. I can’t do this when I do think of him.”

“That’s all right.” Bucky noticed the dip of Jack’s eyelashes, not as lush as Steve’s, shading the regret in the sky-blue eyes, “He’s a lucky man. You can make it up to me though.”

Bucky couldn’t figure out what could be asked of him to make up for a disappointment he couldn’t comprehend.

“You have to tell that boy how you feel, and kiss him.”

Bucky’s nervous laugh was his only reaction to the request, not sure he’d ever see Steve again, he couldn’t determine how else to respond.

“You’re welcome to stay til morning; the beds are a far cry better than your bunk. I like you Sergeant. I hope your life brings you nothing but good things.” Jack rose and Bucky rose just after. “I’ll have a car ready to take you to your camp in the morning. I’m sure Cecilia would be happy to take you on her way into town.”

Bucky stuck his hand out for a handshake and was pulled into a hug, lingering in the scent of the man’s aftershave, he sighed. “I’m sorry if you felt led on.”

“Not at all, I did the leading.” The vibrant white smile was back, “I took a chance but I think I knew all along how it would end. Steve’s very lucky.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Bucky got all kinds of ribbing and cheers for his delightfully beautiful dame. His lips curled up in a half grin as he realized just what Jack had done for him in offering to have Cecelia take him in. She was at least as forward with her affections, having leaned across the car and kissed him soundly on the mouth, taking far more liberties with her kiss than Jack had, and leaving him with the sweet flavor and color of her waxy red lipstick on his mouth and near his cheek.

The raucous cheers made Bucky grin again, even as he tossed a thankful, yet apologetic look back to the beautiful young Cecelia. She waved and blew him a kiss followed by a wave. Her pretty, sweet lips formed a flirtatious pout. Bucky wondered, if he hadn’t been so distracted, would there have been more than just a dalliance with Jack but with Cecelia as well? That thought brought the blush to his cheeks that caused even more ribald jests to be hurled around him as they pulled out.

* * *

 

Jack couldn’t get the pretty sergeant out of his head for days, eventually after losing the lead he had been following tracking the Doctor, he decided to pop into the future to find out if Sergeant Barnes, Bucky, had told his sweetheart how he’d felt.

Jack’s heart dropped when he read the history books in the Torchwood base in Cardiff. Bucky had been captured and tortured. At least until his pretty, no make that insanely gorgeous “little Steve” had been transformed. When he read that after the rescue Bucky had fought shoulder to shoulder with his Steve and then had fallen to his death, he wept for the fall of Sergeant Barnes into the ravine in the Alps. As he realized who Steve had been transformed into, Jack set the vortex manipulator to 5 years later, wanting to check in on Bucky’s Captain, Captain America.

The information he thought he’d recalled was accurate, and then some. The captain had forced the Redskull’s plane into the Arctic only to be discovered encased in ice; thawed and reintroduced to government service without so much as a moment to grieve. To make matters even more painful for Jack, he discovered the fate of Bucky Barnes at the hands of Russian and Hydra forces.

Wiping tears from his eyes yet again, he made a decision. One that would surely get him into a world of hurt, but Jack Harkness was immortal, he had hurt before, but for some reason, this was important. After all of the lives he’d watched unravel in front of him, the beautiful young Sergeant deserved better. Running the numbers, he decided he was going to get into some serious trouble when he found the Doctor again, not to mention the pain he’d have to inflict on Bucky. It would be worth it. Jack would make sure of that.

“Now, how to time this so that it works out for the best.” Jack mused, programming the vortex manipulator for yet another bounce.

* * *

 

Bucky was out of ammunition and locked in the train car with Hydra agents. He could hear battle going on in the next car and all he thought was ‘please make this death clean and painless’. The fear that had made his heart lurch when the door slid open turned to gratitude as Steve tossed him the gun. When they were done here, he was finally going to tell Steve. He would tell him what he’d been too afraid to tell him for months and for years before that. But first, Steve tossed the crate into one of the agents and he fired on them.

“I had him on the ropes.” Code for ‘thank you’. Steve would understand.

“I know you did.” Code for ‘you serious, after all the times you pulled my ass from the fire?’ Bucky knew.

The next moments swirled by so fast, Bucky whirled as Steve warned “Get down.” Steve was tossed across the car at the weapon discharge and Bucky grabbed the shield, hoping to fend off whatever hydra weapon was reloading(?)

In a flash Bucky found himself flung through a hole in the train car, having some crazy presence of mind to grab on as he flew past, Bucky grasped the metal pipe along the outer wall of the car. Dangling, desperate and terrified, Bucky felt his hands freezing on the metal and knew it wouldn’t be long. “Bucky! Hold on! Grab my hand!” words from a savior-come-too-late, he knew it was useless but he reached out, stretching and reaching for Steve as he heard and felt the metal separate from the train.

The icy cold bit through him as he fell. He screamed against his will, he would never have chosen to scream. He couldn’t even say “thank you” why would he let Steve hear him scream? Bucky saw Steve’s horror and grief as his face contorted into a sob and got smaller and farther away at the same time. Lost in thoughts of words never said, screams trapping him, Bucky felt a jolt and wondered how it was he’d hit the bottom so suddenly and why was he not in more pain than the strong restraint holding him? Fuck that, how was he alive?

The swirl of light and dark and color answered that, he’d died. The jolt must have been his heart stopping and everything since was just the nothingness of an afterlife for sinners.

Another jolt had him standing on firm ground, still freezing. Oh so cold… but so very alive. The only warmth was the body clinging to him. Not letting him stand on his own.

In a panic Bucky turned swinging and his jaw dropped as he recognized Captain Jack Harkness. “Jack?”

“I came back for you.” Jack’s lips curved upward, separating to expose that bright white beam.

“Steve – he’s alone, he could get –”

“You fell Bucky. You died.” Jack told him.

“So, you’re an angel then? Is that why you – what is going on Jack?”

“You fell and you had to die, because it had already happened, but I couldn’t just let you die. I came back for you. I’m sorry, I couldn’t save Steve too.”

Bucky hauled off and slugged Jack’s perfectly square jaw. “How dare you?! How dare you save me knowing how I felt for him?! You have to fix this.”

“I am fixing it Bucky.” He held a hand out to gesture behind them, crews of people gathered around some kind of twisted wreckage.

Their breath mingled in the frozen air, visible in the cold, glistening in the light. Bucky watched the rapid clouds leaving his mouth as he struggled to catch his breath, “I don’t understand, you have to save Steve.”

“Listen to me. I did the math, this is the best possible outcome. You have to trust me again, please, do you trust me?” at the tentative nod Jack continued. “This,” he indicated the vortex manipulator on his wrist, “allows me to travel through time. I found out what happened to you and I had to do some tactical planning. You were supposed to fall and you were going to be taken prisoner and tortured.”

Bucky blanched, that had already happened. “Again?” He swallowed.

“Again.” Jack confirmed. “Steve had to go on to fight Redskull – he had to die too, for the greater good.”

“Fuck the greater good. Go back! Go get him now.” Bucky took Jack by the collar, holding tighter and tighter at his throat.

Jack’s hands clasped and grasped at Bucky. “Steve’s not dead.” He ground out. “Not really.”

Bucky released him, “Spill.” He growled.

“People had to think he did. It had to come to this time and place. He’s needed now, in this time. It’s been 70 years that he’s rested just over there. He’s about to be removed and I thought you should be the one. You can both be together, without fear. And Steve, Captain America, can help keep the world safe.”

Bucky kept looking in the direction Jack had indicated when he’d said “over there”.

“Bucky, do you understand? You both had to die in the war. We’ll work out the details regarding how you got here, but you both had to die, and now you can **live** in _this time_.”

“Steve’s in that wreckage?”

“Yes.” Jack watched as Bucky started to run awkwardly in the deep icy snow and he followed. “He’s in there, frozen in ice. They’ll thaw him and help him recover. Go. You have a promise to keep. You have to tell him you love him.”

Jack watched as Bucky started pushing past people, barking out orders and Jack stepped inside just as Bucky caught sight of his Steve.

Bucky fought to stay upright; he locked his knees to keep from dropping to them. There was his beautiful friend, the man he loved more than any other human on the planet, lying frozen and looking just like he remembered from – just moments ago. “70 years?” he whispered hoarsely as he tried to cover the sob in his throat.

Jack touched his elbow, “Roughly. Hang on I’ve got this.” Bucky watched as Jack pulled something out of the breast pocket of the coat he remembered so well and flashed it for the assembled crew of military and other men, “Excuse me, sirs. This is James Barnes. He’s an expert on the man you’re working with. Please defer to him for any questions. He’s to be part of this operation from this point forward. He won’t have any input on your processes but I’d advise you to heed him on anything regarding Captain Rogers.”

“Yes sir.” They chimed in together.

Jack handed Bucky a bundle, “I’ve got to get back to my time. Everything you should need will be in here. Look me up at Torchwood or… if all else fails, come find me in Cardiff once you get everything straightened out. I’ve got a Doctor to find.”

“Jack? A doctor? Are you unwell? Wait, can he help Steve?”

“Oh, he’s not that kind of Doctor.” Jack grinned, “At least I don’t think so. You and Steve will be fine. Just stop putting off the truth. You can love a man freely in this time. You’ll be surprised.”

Jack kissed Bucky sweetly before he entered something in the device on his wrist and vanished.

* * *

 

“I swear to God Steve that’s exactly what happened! This has been 100% true. He pulled me out of thin air and brought me right to where you crashed that plane. What the hell were you thinking anyway? You could have sent coordinates or something and they could have pulled you free!”

“Bucky, I don’t know how to process everything you told me but I know we’re both together in a completely different century. We’re both very not dead. And I just fought fucking aliens. I gotta give you credit. You haven’t changed your story. And I love hearing you tell it.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky snuggled into Steve’s embrace, watching with interest as a news report flashed across the television and mentioned Captain Jack Harkness fighting aliens in Cardiff.

“I have stolen the hearts of two alien fighting captains.” Bucky smirked.

“You only gave your heart to one of them.” Steve grinned as he kissed Bucky’s forehead. “I suppose we should see if your back-up captain needs help with his aliens.”


End file.
